


Realisation

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [38]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: It took some time until Casey finds out what he wants





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any, any, in the spotlight // drabble

What he hated most after the incident at school, where he had killed an alien queen to save the world were not his parent's plans to send him to a shrink. Neither the nightmares which haunted him every night.

Much worse was the interest of the media in the story and Delilah's interest in him. She enjoyed standing in the spotlight and she wanted him by his side, called him a hero, talked about love and even kissed him right in front of the camera. 

This was the moment when Casey realized that he only loved one person: Zeke Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
